


To Love the Broken Half

by Toyu



Category: Phantom of Inferno (Video Game), Phantom: Requiem for the Phantom
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 20:46:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10975017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toyu/pseuds/Toyu
Summary: Both of them were broken, and yet it’s often with the most unsalvageable pieces of glass that beautiful mosaics are formed…





	To Love the Broken Half

The first night they sleep together with clothes on he does not penetrate her, although the passionate monster inside of him growls softly at the thought while he stares at her sleeping body next to him. Reiji carefully removes the covers off himself and slides out of the bed and makes his way to the bathroom to take care of a temporary new addition to his pre-bed time routine.

The next night, as he watches the tears escape from her closed eyes, even now just in the same manner they had that night almost two years in the past in a certain motel room, he whispers her name. “Elen.” Her eyes open, briefly empty and void of life before recognizing him and where she was. Slowly his hand snakes its way towards her pillow and intertwines with hers, gently squeezing her hand which does not releases his as her eyes close to him murmuring “I’m here.”

“I know…” she sleepily whispers back with a sad smile before relaxing further into the thoroughs of sleep, Reiji following her soon after, their hands clasped tightly in the others.

* * *

 

Its after a week of watching and merging with the locals as tourists generally do that Elen and Reiji slightly relax, the threat of Inferno discovering their current location fading with each passing day.

 _What a exhausting day…_ Reiji thinks to himself as he plops facedown into the bed. After a few moments, he rolls over onto his back with a sigh, closing his eyes as he sinks into sleep.

Reiji awakens no more than a few hours later, with eyes still closed as he feels something move across his chest. It was a hand, or at least it felt like one as it explored the grooves and curves that made up the muscles of his chest. The presence next to him shifts closer as the hand stills momentarily before being withdrawn from his chest just as the unseen person, _Elen_ , he realizes, speaks softly to him. “I care for you…” Reiji ponders briefly on her words before the tendrils of sleep grasp him once more and hold him hostage until he wakes to an empty bed and the smell of breakfast.

* * *

 

Its most likely the hamburgers the hotel was serving for free lunch and dinner about a month later that trigger Reiji, who becomes silent and morose for the rest of the evening.

“Is there something wrong?” Elen asks him as she sits on the side of the bed before lying down facing him.

“It’s nothing, I’m just remembering something…” Reiji says as he looks at her, the warmth of a different bed, a different girl, and the possibility of a different life burning faintly inside of his hole-filled heart.

Elen’s eyes narrow and blink at him as she absorbs his words, realizing what was unspoken but still told from what little she knew. “Am I reminding you, of someone else?” the unsaid _that you liked_ hung in the air between them like an empty noose.

“Yeah, but… it didn’t work out in the end…” He replies as he faces away from her but still able to see her out of the corner of his darkened eyes.

She stares at him with worry and guilt in her eyes, silently asking him if he wanted to tell her of his pain.

“No… it’s nothing now.” He answers even as his heart clenches with the stain of guilt and broken promises that will never leave in the same way that his hands will always be stained with blood.

_Because Cal is dead… and it’s my fault for not being fast enough… for not being by her side… when she needed me to protect her…_

Elen rolls closer to him, her hand cupping his cheek as she studies his face briefly before planting a gentle kiss on the other cheek. His arms wrap around her shoulders, tightening as a few tears fall from his eyes when the false smell of hamburger soup is replaced by the real sweet-sour scent of Elen’s hair.

“I’ll make sure to stay by your side, Elen… forever…” Reiji mummers as his fingers go through her hair in repeated strokes.

“Forever…” she states in agreement to another promise as tears of sorrow mixed with joy trail down her face, because her other half was hurting, and Elen did not know what to do in order to help him heal…

 _I’ll stay be his side, supporting him until my time comes…_ Elen silently vows as she awakens before him and notes the tear-stains on Reiji’s pillow and fewer wet streaks on his face then the night before.

* * *

 

After that night the pair always sleep in the arms of the other, still fully clothed, like two shipwreck survivors that silently cling to one another in the aftermath of the stormy wreckage. That is, until they adopted their new identities as brother and sister almost a year and a half later during a random week in September before entering Japan. It would be six months before the current school-year ended and Inferno would find them…

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you who are wondering when this is set, this story is set during the timeskip between Elen and Reiji meeting up in the deserted building in the desert and them going to Japan.


End file.
